


Don’t Cry

by orphan_account



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Men Crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Request: “hi! i have a request with jj where the reader gets hurt and jj freaks out and something like angst but cute and soft, thank you!!” — anon.
Relationships: JJ (Outer Banks)/Reader, JJ (Outer Banks)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Don’t Cry

It stung bad- the pain coursing through your head. Vibrations rung your skull and shot down your spine, erupting in an explosion of sensation through your whole body. And then it fell numb and dull like a star fading out after a flash of brightness, and you were able to open your eyes. Smell the fish and salt in the air. Feel a pair of hands cradling your head. 

“She’s awake!” 

“Oh thank god!”

“(Y/n) please, say something.” You recognized the voice of your boyfriend, JJ. 

“H-hey…” You mumbled, still delirious. You furrowed your brow, trying hard to grasp something, to find a way to pull your mind and body back to reality. You felt yourself pulled up and it caused your vision to double. You groaned and scrunched your eyes shut. “What happened?”

“You slipped on the boat and hit the back of your head.” Kie’s gentle voice spoke to you.

“I was- I was so worried.” JJ uttered in a breathy voice, husky from unshed tears and a heavy heart. You could feel his fingers tracing over the curve of your cheek, his thumb nestled in the dimple of your lips. 

A splash of warm water splattered your delicate skin and you forced your eyes open. JJ was leaned over your cradled form, tears pouring from his eyes and dripping down to meet you. You swallowed hard and forced yourself to speak clearly. “Don’t cry, baby.” It took all your slowly returning strength to hold your hand up, running it through the pogue’s unruly golden locks. His beautiful hair you loved so much, which looked like fields of sun-kissed wheat gently rocking back and forth on breezy days. 

His eyes were puffy and reddened and you brought your thumb to wipe them away, wearing your softest smile for the boy. He bit back another sob and lifted you to sit in his lap, his arms tightly wound around your middle. You were enveloped in such warmth and love, and you became keenly aware of the body you were pressed to. You could feel JJ’s heart beating hard against his ribs and the stuttering rise and fall of his chest as he struggled to steady his breathing. You continued to calm him with gentle touches and sweet kisses behind his ear. 

“I’m okay, see?”

JJ slowly nodded and let you go, looking rather embarrassed of himself. You understood his insecurities, JJ didn’t like appearing so weak in front of his friends. But every time you would be there to assure him it was alright. You were both there to strengthen the other and make it all better again, to kiss any wounds till they were healed.

**Author's Note:**

> A request from [my tumblr](https://jjpogue.tumblr.com/)! My ask box is always open so send in a request if you enjoy my content!   
> I love getting comments and feedback so please consider it ^^


End file.
